


Come back...

by embersandturquoise



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, atonement
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, F/M, Love, Robbie and Cecilia, Robbie deserved better, Robbie is angry, Sex, atonement au, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: After Briony´s visit at Robbie and Cecilia in Balham.Robbie is angry, Cecilia calms him.
Relationships: Cecilia Tallis/Robbie Turner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Come back...

“Get the fuck off!! And don´t you... don´t dare ever come here again!”

Robbie was shouting. Spit flew from his mouth, his face a mask of rage and anger. Cecilia feared for him to completely lose his temper any minute now.

Since his return from Dunkirk he wasn´t the same. He slept badly, he woke screaming from nightmares and when he was upset it was better to be out of his way.  
But now... he wasn´t just upset, he wasn´t just agitated...

“I said GET OUT!!! Before I do it myself and throw you down that stair!”

His chest was heaving up and down in an unsteady rhythm.  
Briony stood, frozen, her face full of terror. She was shaking.  
Cecilia held Robbie´s gaze but spoke to her sister:

“Go. Leave. We don´t want you here.”

Finally life returned back into Briony´s bones. She took her handbag and threw them a last look.  
Cecilia stepped over to Robbie and took his face into the palms of her hands.

“Come back... Come back to me...”

He stared blankly into the room, apparently being far away in his mind.

“Robbie... come back...”

She stroked his cheeks and slowly his eyes found their way back to hers and his expression changed. His body still was tense and his fists clenched; his mouth was a thin line and he was breathing hard.  
She pulled him to her and kissed him tenderly, repeating the soothing words again and again.

Briony watched them. Watched how her sister did to him what was meant for her. She realized, she had lost Cecilia forever.  
Eventually she turned and left the flat.

Robbie breathed deeply into the kiss but quickly loosened from Cecilia again.

“How can she?? Is she really thinking I´d forgive her? For sending me to jail??”

His hand flew up and involuntarily he nearly hit her, but she was quick and held his hand, pulled him even closer to her warm soft body. She led his arms around her waist and clasped her hands around his neck and he slowly, very slowly stopped shaking.

“Forget her. She´ll never bother us again. We´re here. You´re back. Come back, Robbie...”

And finally he turned to her completely. His looks turned softer and the tension loosened. A bit...  
He gave into her and with one quick move he turned her around and pressed her against the wall.

No, the tension hadn´t left his body...

Robbie slammed his lips onto hers and within moments she was on fire. He slid his hands under her dress, shoving it up and his tongue was twisting in her mouth. She felt him stirring in his trousers and with a bit of embarrassment she realized she was wet.

Better that than having him throw a tantrum further...

Robbie coughed and parted from her lips. A light smirk appeared on his face, when his hand reached between her legs and she closed her eyes, moaning.

“Fuck it. I´m gonna have you, Cee. Hard.”

She flinched under his words. His erection pressed pleasantly against her groin and she wanted him; there was no way to stop this now. His fingers were working furiously already and she tried to press her legs together, to get more friction.  
He retracted and shoved her away.

“No. No no no no...”

He pointed to the table.

“There. Bow down.”

Gods, how he could be so demanding from one to the next moment.  
She knew he had that, but mostly he was tender yet passionate when they made love. But this... it turned her on so much and she embarrassed herself over her feelings, but then she went over and bent over the table, closing her eyes... waiting for him...

Robbie stepped closer and took her sight in hungrily. His cock strained painfully against the fabric of his trousers which he now quickly unbuttoned with nimble fingers.  
Cecilia turned and watched him as he pulled his pants down and she moaned in anticipation, grasping her hands around the sides of the table.

“Robbie...”  
“Yes... I´m gonna fuck you.”

He stroked himself up and down for a short, then he stood behind her, pulling her underwear down roughly and next moment he was in her. Cecilia bit hard on her lips. He filled her so utterly, she was about to scream.

Robbie groaned and started to thrust. Slowly at first, but then his moves became savage, raging... he pushed and pumped into her in a steady rhythm and she was already on the verge.

“Robbie... nearly there... Robbie...”

Without further notice he pulled out of her and turned her around, just to sit her on the table and enter her again. His face contorted with lust and his mouth fell open.

There was nothing now but the sound of their bodies flushing against each other and their voices. The tiny room was filled with their heat and the cracking of the table moving under them.

Robbie came closer and now she wrapped her legs around him to let him thrust deeper and he panted, drawing her into a heated kiss; his arms enwrapping her as tight as possible and he fastened his pace, he was fucking her now, fucking and fucking... and she couldn´t anymore.  
His stare was wild and she knew he was nearing his edge, too.

“Fuck... I´m gonna come... now... hnnggg...”

He thrust into her, hard and deep; once... twice... and then she reared up against him, screaming his name when he shot his hot seed into her, coughing and groaning deeply.

Both were breathing heavily, their bodies shaking from lust for some time. Robbie collapsed over her and she buried her hands into his locks, sweaty and tangled now and then she touched her lips to his and they kissed... slowly... tenderly... and finally... finally... he relaxed.

~ The End ~


End file.
